Marry Me
by NoLongerHidden
Summary: "Zane," she whispered urgently, trying to focus on anything but her boyfriend's fingers creeping slowly up the hem of her shirt. "Zane, we're at work." He reluctantly pulled away, removing his fingers from her side, but she pressed her lips urgently to his, causing his to groan. "Rikki," he hissed against her lips. "You're gonna kill me." *Zane/Rikki, One-Shot*


She let out a stifled laugh as his grip on her waist tightened and he pressed his nose to her collarbone and rubbed it there, back and forth, again and again. Her breaths became gasps as her fingers began to gently tickle her sides.

"Zane," she whispered urgently, trying to focus on anything _but _her boyfriend's fingers creeping slowly up the hem of her shirt. "Zane, we're at work."

He reluctantly pulled away, removing his fingers from her side, but she pressed her lips urgently to his, causing his to groan. "Rikki," he hissed against her lips. "You're gonna kill me."

With those last words she tore her lips from his and moved her hands to his chest, gently pushing him off of her, hopping off the desk. She pressed one last kiss to his cheek before heading for the door, taking a glance at the mirror beside it. However, just as her fingers touched the metal doorknob, she felt herself being jerked back, and feet left the floor as her and Zane collapsed onto the couch. She tried to get up but his grip around her waist was too strong, so she settled on pulling his fingers, one by one, away from where they had settled on her stomach.

Zane's head plopped on her shoulder, lips brushing against her cheek. "You know, you don't have to go," he murmured. "I know the boss, and I think he would be _very _forgiving if you missed your shift."

She huffed. "Zane-"

"I'm not letting you go," he whispered against her neck, pressing a gently kiss there. "I'm _never _letting you go."

Immediately her body stiffened, and he paused. "Rik-"

She pulled away from him, and moved towards the door as quickly as if she was on ice. The door slammed shut, leaving him sitting on the couch, unmoving.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun was setting and all the customers had left that they were finally alone. He had just locked up the cash registered when he heard the tell tale sign of the door closing, and looked dup just in time to see the flutter of her dress out the door.

He bolted after her, slamming the door open and rounding the corner, he caught her just as she was almost at the edge of the building. His fingers caught her wrist and she let out a slight sound of shock before whirling around. "Zane," she hissed. "Let me go."

He moved and pinned her against the wall, arms behind her so she couldn't move. Her eyes narrowed. "Zane-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She responded almost immediately, his hands gripping her waist tightly, while her hands un-pinned themselves and found their way around his neck.

He broke off the kiss after a few moments, staring at her intensely. "Now," he said slowly. "Care to tell me what the _hell _happened earlier?"

She was still breathing heavily from their kiss, but he noticed the way her eyes darkened. She tried to push him off of her but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them, once again, by her sides. She struggled. "Let me go!"

"No," he said firmly. "Not now, not ever."

"There you go again," she hissed. "Going on and on about forever, you know Zane, for once in our life, have you ever stopped to think that we _might not be together forever_."

He paused, and his mind flashed to every thought he's hand about them not being together. He let go of her wrists and she glared at him.

"You see, Zane," she hissed. "You think it too."

He ran a hand though his hair. "Jesus, Rikki," he breathed. "We own and run a cafe together. We've been together for almost two years and honestly, I _can't imagine my life without you_."

A single tear ran down her cheek now, but she only wiped it away. "I turn eighteen soon, Zane, and you did only last month," she whispered. "You're going to college soon, and I'm just going to be here. Our life," she waves her hand around towards the pier. "our life together, _will end_. It will all _end_."

"Damn it, Rikki, damn it!" he was angry now. "Rikki, I'm not going to leave you! Not now, not ever!"

There was silence, before she threw herself into his arms, and he automatically pushed her against the wall, one hand sliding underneath her thigh and the other clasping firmly around her waist. She moaned against his lips as he lifted her, one of her legs wrapping around him. He abandoned any reasonable thoughts as his fingers made their way up the hem of her shirt, gripping her tightly.

"Marry me," he whispered, as lips moved to her neck. "Marry me, Rikki."

"What-" she gasped, and tried to break free, but he placed open kisses along her jaw line.

"Marry me," he whispered one more time.

"_Yes,_" was her breathless response.

* * *

_So everyone, how'd you like it? I know it kinda sucks, but it's been driving me nuts. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
